3 Fathers, 3 Daughters
by Mishamigo1
Summary: Okay you guys, got bored and had a brain damage and can't write for my other stories... so I'm doing another songfic! *air clap* So this is, yes, another country songfic. Song is It Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker.


Okay you guys, got bored and had a brain damage and can't write for my other stories... so I'm doing another songfic!! *air clap* So this is, yes, another country songfic. Song is It Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker. The characters, of corse are from Harry Potter.

CHARACTERS

Voldemort---- Tatiana (my OC)

Harry---- Lily

Ron----Rose

Ron and Rose

* * *

He didn't have to wake up

He'd been up all night

Layin' there in bed listenin'

To his new born baby cry

He makes a pot of coffee

He splashes water on his face

His wife gives him a kiss and says

It gonna be OK

Ron walked into the nursery and looked at his daughter lovingly. They had finally got her to go to bed after three hours of songs and magic tricks. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. It was sad to think that one day, she was going to be worse than this.

He thought about how Ginny was and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them back up and looked down, he saw an angel. Her tuff of oddly colored reddish brown hair, the soft smile playing on her pouting lips. He was washed over with the feeling of love for this tiny creature of his and he couldn't believe he had a part in making her.

He felt a hand ghost over his, and turned to look at his beautiful wife. Hermione smiled happily at him and kissed his cheek.

" Come on, Ron, let the little one sleep. There's fire whiskey downstairs."

" I'll be down in a bit," he said. Hermione nodded and left the room, leaving Ron to smile down at their beautiful gift.

He lent over the side of the crib and pressed his lips to her temple lightly. She moved a little, her brow furrowing and her tiny fist moving around before she settled down again. He smiled again, turning only to stop at the door.

" Good night, my flower angel," he said slowly closing the door to a crack.

Harry and Lily

Four years later 'bout 4:30

She's crawling in their bed

And when he drops her off at preschool

She's clinging to his leg

The teacher peels her off of him

He says what can I do

She says now don't you worry

This'll only last a week or two

Harry groaned as he felt hands pushing and pulling him, he closed his eyes tighter and covered his head with a pillow.

" Daddy," a voice got through to him, and he pulled the pillow off and saw his four year old daughter, the youngest of the Potter children, standing there in her nightgown.

" What is it, Lily?"

" Daddy, can I sleep with you and Mummy?" she asked, clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

" Why, did you go in your bed again?"

" NO!" she yelled as her face turned a bright red. " It's, I had a bad dream. You and mummy left me at the house and never came back."

Harry smiled slightly and slid over, letting his daughter crawl into bed.

" It's okay, your mum and I will never leave you, okay?" he asked as she snuggled into his chest. She nodded and quickly fell asleep.

...............

" NO!! I don't wanna go to Muggle school!!"

" Lily, its only daycare," Harry said exasperated.

" No!! I wanna go to Grandma's house!! No! Don't leave me!!" Lily said clinging to Harry's arm.

One of the teachers came over and got Lily to let go of Harry but she was looking at him with sad, tear filled eyes. He looked to the teacher, who smiled kindly.

" The only thing you can do, Mr. Potter, is leave. This usually happens, it'll end in maybe a week, two at the most.

Harry nodded and gave Lily a kiss. She glared as he got into the car and drove away.

Voldemort and Tatiana

Some day soon she'll be a teenager

And at times he'll think she hates him

(cutting out parts due to the fact Voldemort would have died before her marriage...)

He lays down there beside her

'Til her eyes are finally closed

And just watchin' her it breaks his heart

Cause he already knows

" WHY do you have to be my father!!! I hate YOU!!! I can't even be a normal kid and go to school because of you!!!!"

The Dark Lord stood and took all this yelling, watching his daughter pace the room. She was furious. They were at Malfoy Manor, and it had been a mistake to ever let her talk to the Malfoy brat. He told her all about Hogwarts, and now she was throwing a tantrum.

" I've already talked to you about this, Tatiana," he said as she whirled around and looked at him.

" YES, WE HAVE!!!! THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW WHAT I WAS MISSING OUT ON!!!"

" Please Tatiana, calm down, and sit. The only reason you can not go is that I'm protecting you. Do you really want to be around all those mudbloods and blood traitors? Then there's Dumbledore, and Scarhead Potter, you would be in danger my sweet. Calm down, I'm doing what is best for you."

...................

Voldemort stood over his daughter as she slept, watching her with soft eyes that he never looked at anyone else with. She was the only person he loved and she hated him. He was losing her. He kneeled and took her hand in his. She was so beautiful. His daughter. His blood. No one would have her. He would make positive.

It won't be like this for long

One day soon that little girl is gonna be

All grown up and gone

Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by

So, their tryin' to hold on

'Cause it won't be like this for long

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or this song. All rights to J.K Rowling and Darius Rucker. To the fathers of Harry Potter.


End file.
